


Death Note Holiday Shorts

by SarahLightning



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Death Note - Freeform, Fluffy, Light Yagami - Freeform, M/M, Matt - Freeform, Mello - Freeform, Meronia, Mistletoe, Reqests, Romance, Snow, Sweet, deathnoteshipfic, deathnoteships, holidayromance, holidayshorts, lawlight, light - Freeform, mailjeevas, mattxmello - Freeform, meratio, mihaelkeehl, near - Freeform, ships, smut?, some16+, takingreqests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLightning/pseuds/SarahLightning
Summary: Collection of Short death note Christmas stories with different ships. You can request a ship on my Instagram @Light_the_detective. Happy holidays everyone!





	1. Christmas Shopping

Title- Christmas shopping 

type- AU everything is the same except Light is not Kira. A Kira still exists though 

ship- Meratio (Mello x Light) This ship was requested by Jonniekasher on Instagram

LIGHT’S POV

It was snowing outside. The winters in Japan always involved lots of snow. I was going to the mall to get some shopping done with my blonde boyfriend named Mello. Mello’s real name is Mihael Keehl, but everyone calls him Mello because he was a potential successor to L and was called Mello his whole childhood. He must have just adapted to it as if it was his real name. Mello and I had moved in together a few months ago. The twenty-year-old boy wasn’t always the easiest to keep track of. He was very demanding and also very controlling, but I loved him anyway. Our personalities were pretty similar, so we just clicked one could say.

My parents didn’t like Mello. I always was the perfect child in my family. My parents had high expectations for who I married. When I brought home Mello let’s just say they weren’t pleased. I suppose when I said I was bringing over my date who I was living with they assumed I meant some well-behaved girl. I told my parents I broke up with Misa Amane a few months ago. She just wasn’t for me. It took a while to calm Mello down after not being expected by my parents. I just want today to be nice and peaceful Christmas shopping with Mello. We were in the car on the way to the mall and Mello sat next to me in the passenger’s seat as I drove. 

I could hear the snap of Mello’s expensive chocolate bar as he snapped a piece off with his teeth. The blonde was obsessed with chocolate and designer clothes. You could easily tell by his leather attire that he always wore. Mello would most likely be offended if someone bought him casual clothing. This was my first Christmas dating Mello and I wanted to make it special for him. As we pulled into the parking lot of the mall Mello got out and took my hand. He was awfully quiet since the rejection of my parents last week. “Hey, Mello, you want to talk.” Mello sighs and throws his chocolate wrapper in a nearby trash can. “Do you want to talk to me?”

“Of course, I do Mello. I want to know why you are so upset. I know my parents weren’t exactly into you, but I had no idea it would bother you this much. You always seemed so independent of other opinions.” Mello took out another chocolate bar as we walked into the Mall and he unwrapped it. “It wouldn’t normally bother me at all. People reject me daily just because they are shit. It’s just I care about you a lot and I wanted your parents to like me.”

” If they don’t like you just ignore them. Pretend you don’t notice that they don’t like you.”

” I don’t want to spend Christmas with them Light... just with you. We can have a Christmas party at our house with your college friends and Matt.”

” Most of my college friends are spending Christmas with their families blondie. You said Matt was spending Christmas with Near.”

” Oh, right I forgot.”

” It’s fine Mello. I mean if my parents really bother you that much, we can spend Christmas just us.” Mello smiled. “Yeah I would like that.”

I looked down at my list of Christmas things to get. I better buy my parents something really good especially since I won’t show up for the family party. I was going to get in huge trouble with them, but I wanted Mello to feel comfortable on Christmas. Mello was going to church the night before Christmas, so I could always go see my parents then. We walked by a designer store. “Light I want to go in here.”

” Only for a little bit Mello. We already bought each other gifts.”

we walked into the designer store and Mello saw a leather jacket and his eyes got wide. “Oh no.” I whispered. Mello was going to insist on buying the jacket. “Light look at this jacket isn’t it so cool?!” 

“Yeah it’s pretty nice but we can’t afford it Mello.”

”it costs less than some of the stuff on your list! How can we not afford it?!”

I bought Mello the jacket. This one article of new clothing should be enough to keep the blonde content while I shopped. We went into the target and Mello picked out a new video game to send to his best friend Matt. He also picked out a chocolate bar ornament witch we weren’t supposed to buy. “Mello put that back.”

” What why?! It’s only ten bucks Light!”

” I still have to buy my parents an expensive gift to make up for not going to the family Christmas party. Besides I just bought you that jacket Mello.” Mello looked at the jacket. “Then can I buy this for myself?” 

“Only if you will still have enough money to buy your other gifts. You still need to get my parents and Near something.”

” Why do I have to get your parents something if they hate me?!”

”To convince them that you are a good person.”

” Fine!” Mello put the chocolate ornament back. I needed stuff for ginger bread cookies so me and Mello could bake them later. “Mello can you go get the ginger bread mix?” 

“Yeah sure Light.” Mello ran off to get the mix while I got icing and sprinkles. When Mello returned, he came back with 3 non-requested items. “Mello stops.” Mello was about to dump everything he was holding into the cart. “Let me see what you have.”

I looked at everything he had. A pair of combat boots, tarot cards and a rosary. “Ok Mello I understand that the tarot card is for Near but what are these other things for?”

” Myself.”

” Mello we are shopping for things to get other people you can’t keep getting things for yourself.”

” I already bought things for other people. Now we can buy things for me.”

” your birthday was five days ago how can you possibly need more stuff?!”

” I didn’t get everything on my birthday list.”

“Mello you asked for fifty things!”

After we stopped arguing and apologized Mello and I walked over to check out. I hadn’t found anything good for my parents at target. We had to go someplace else. Maybe my mom and dad would like clothes. Mello knows lots about good clothing stores. I should ask him about where to shop. “Hey Mello, do you know any good clothing store for my parents?”

” Walmart’s retirement section. Once we did secret Santa at Whammy’s and I got Rodger a really ugly sweater from the Walmart retirement section and he loved it.”

” I think my parents might not be quite as old as this Rodger person is...”

” it’s a good section for anyone above fifty. Except cool old people.”

“How do you know which old people the cool ones are?”

” They dye their hair to look younger and get rid of grey hair.”

””My parents would never touch hair dye.”

” Ew.”

We walked for a while and did the rest of our shopping then we walked through the section of the mall with mistletoes hanging from the ceiling. I don’t like this part of the mall during this time of year. Mistletoes always fall and get stuck in somebody’s hair. This can’t happen to me. I did my hair very nice and I don’t want something stuck in it! Mello went to go get soft pretzels for us and come right back. I saw Mello running this way with hot cocoa and soft pretzels. He slipped on some snow that accidentally was brought in by someone’s boot. “Mello watch out!!”

” LIGHT INCOMING!!!!!”

Mello spilled the hot cocoa all over the mall floor. People watched as Mello skidded against the floor. He fell right into me. All our things that we bought spilled from the bags. A mistletoe fell right from the ceiling and into my hair as Mello landed on top of me. “Sorry Light.” We both blushed with Mello looking at the mistletoe in my hair. Mello kissed me hard as lots of people said ‘aww.’

” I love you Light Yagami.”

” I love you too Mihael Keehl.”


	2. Christmas cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship-Meronia (Mello x Near)  
> Mello and Near are reqired by roger to make christmas cookies together. Arguments and negitive attitudes mixed with a messed up batch of cookies what will come out of it?

MELLO’S POV

Whammy’s house wasn’t your typical orphanage. In fact, it was far from it. At Whammy’s house everyone here was extremely smart, and we were also all competing to become the next greatest detective in the world commonly known as L. I am known as number two at Whammy’s and such a thing makes my blood boil. An annoying kid known as Near was known as number one. I will be L! I will be number one!

I walked down the hallways of Whammy’s as a few girls ran by with paper snowflakes. “It’s snowing! It’s snowing outside!” Snow wasn’t uncommon in England during the rigid cold months of December. Whammy’s house seemed almost normal during the holiday season. We had breaks from school work and exams and we did get like three gifts each on Christmas and a stocking full of candy. It wasn’t all bad I suppose. The only horrible thing about Christmas break at Whammy’s house was that Near still existed.

School or no school Near was a constant reminder that I was number two and not number one. Roger the person who looks after us has tried to force me and Near to get along on many circumstances. This often resulted in me getting angry at Near and ending up in Rogers office. Stupid albino sheep it’s clear we don’t get along well so why can’t Roger just stop fucking trying? Christmas isn’t different no matter what the occasion I will never ever get along nicely with Near. “Hey Mello!” It was Linda. This girl was quite annoying the main reason being that she supported the whole Near and I getting along thing.

“What the hell do you want Linda?”

“You don’t need to be so rude all the time Mello. I just was wondering if you knew witch two students were going to make the annual Whammy’s Christmas cookies this year.” The annual Christmas cookies were a big part of Christmas at Whammy’s house. Every year Roger choose a random group of Whammy’s students to make the Christmas cookies instead of our chef. Roger said the point of it was to celebrate holiday spirt and learn teamwork and other crap like that. It was quite odd that Linda didn’t know who would be doing the cookies. This girl ranked number four at Whammy’s knew almost everything social related. If she didn’t know the information, then it must have not been announced yet. “You don’t know who is making the cookies this year??”

“No, I don’t Mello.”

“You think I would know this if you don’t? Don’t waste your breath Linda.”

“I had my doubts. It’s just why hasn’t Roger told us yet? Christmas is in three days and we have no idea who is making the cookies yet. The cookies take a while to make.”

“Maybe Roger isn’t doing that with us this year Linda. Maybe he wants to try something new.” I took out a chocolate bar and unwrapped it taking a bite. “That’s impossible Mello. You know how big of a deal Roger makes out of this activity.”

“Your right the old man won’t let this go. What the fuck is he doing then? Trying to screw up the bakers? The bakers want to do other Christmas activities too and the cookies take at least a day. Sometimes more if the people just don’t mix.”

“I understand Mello but maybe Roger has a different motive this year.”

“I think he DOES have a different motive and I don’t like it. Tell me if you hear anything else.”

“Ok Mello see you later!” Linda went skipping down the hallway getting a candy cane from the cafeteria leaving me perplexed. What could Rogers motive be by having the chefs start late? It is tradition to pick two or three people at random, so he couldn’t be getting susspifict could he? I went to my room and sat on my bed brushing my hair. Somebody knocks on the door. It was Matt. “Matt you don’t need to knock to come into your own room.”

“Sorry Mello I just wanted to make sure you weren’t nude or something.”

“If I was nude, I would be in our restroom with the door shut Matt.”

“Oh right.” Matt took a red Nintendo DS out of his pocket and sat on his bed. “Hey, Matt, I think Roger is up to something.”

“Isn’t that old man always up to something Mells? I mean he is a person.”

“No, I mean I think he is up to something that has to do with us.”

“Oh. Why now though? It’s Christmas season. Everyone wants to enjoy themselves.”

“That old bastard doesn’t really care if we enjoy ourselves, he just wants to make it look like he cares for the sake of L. L cares about our well being not that old bastard. He just works for L, so he pretends to care.”

“Seems legit.”

“Of course, it does Matt. “At that moment Linda walks in. “Hey Mello!”

“Could you at least knock next time? I could have been nude!”

“But Mello you said.”

“Not now Matt.” Linda is still standing at the door as if she is waiting for me and Matt to finish some nonexistent fight. “Roger says he wants to see you in his office right now.” I put on my Christmas hat that says Festive as fuck and turned to Matt. “I knew that old man had to be up to something Matt. I just knew it!” 

I walked down the halls of Whammy’s house until I got to Rogers office. I saw Near standing outside the door he was holding a rubix cube and fiddling with it. Near is pale white and has fluffy, white hair as well despite the fact he is only eleven. Near is very short for an eleven-year-old boy only four feet and seven inches. “What are you doing here albino sheep?”

“Abby came and told me Roger wanted to speak to me in his office. So, I came.”

“That old man is up to something!”

“Yes.” At that moment Roger opened the Door and smiled. “Mello and Near good afternoon. Please come in and take a seat.” I sat in the chairs that were all too familiar. And Roger sat at his desk he looked at us and then back at some papers really quick. “You may have noticed that I didn’t announce the Christmas cookie bakers this year yet.”

“I didn’t notice.”

“You can’t honestly have expected Near to notice Roger. He doesn’t keep updated on social stuff nor does he care. Me on the other hand noticed through that girl Linda.”

“I am glad you are friendly with Linda Mello.”

“I suppose you could say that. Just get to the point!”

“Very well Mello. This year I have decided to do the Christmas cookie baking a little differently. I have decided to choose who is going to bake this year and I thought that it would be nice for you and Near to make the cookies together.”

“No way in hell!! You know I can’t get along with Near! I am not going to ruin my Christmas by hanging with him!”

“If you Don’t do it Mello, I will give both of you a zero on your next test grade.”

“UGH FINE!!!!”

“Oh, and Mello take off your Santa hat it has a bad word on it and we have kids here as young as three.”

“Oh, three year old’s can read Roger? I didn’t think so!” I stormed out to the kitchen with Near. I was furious! That old bastard is trying to ruin Christmas for me by pairing me with this Sheep boy. I grabbed the cookie book and sat down with Near. I suppose I have to try and do this with him for once. My test scores are at risk here. “Sheep boy.”

“My name isn’t sheep boy it’s Near.”

“Ok Neeeearr.” Near frowns. “Please don’t say my name like that.”

“Whatever Let’s get started. We have to pick a cookie to make” I flip through the cookie book as Near stops me. “What about this one Mello? It looks really good.” Near points to a white cookie on the page and I look at it. “EWWW! Sour milk cookies?! No way Near!” Near looks perplexed. “What is wrong with these cookies Mello?”

“Literally everything is wrong with them! They are disgusting!”

“How do you know that they are so bad?”

“Some dumbass picked them one year!”

“Oh.” We flip some more. “What about double chocolate fudge?”

“That doesn’t sound like a Christmas cookie Mello.”

“How about this you can make sour milk while I make double chocolate fudge.”

“That isn’t what Roger requested from us Mello. Roger wants us to make cookies together.” I sat and sighed. This just wasn’t working. We both wanted something so different. Maybe if we picked a basic cookie then we could both decorate some. “Near what if we just make gingerbread cookies and decorate them after they cook? “Near looks at me. “That sounds good Mello.”

“Alright you do these ingredients and I will do these.” After a while I looked at Near to see how he was doing. “Is everything alright for you?” Hanging with Near was doing something to me. I was starting to feel protective over him it was probably because he was tiny. “Near you need to add egg yolks.”

“I did.” I look at his bowl of ingredients and frown. “No, you didn’t. the yolk is that yellow blob not the white part! You were supposed to take the white part out, but you put in the white and took out the yolk!”

“The yolk looked kind of weird and not like something I would want to eat.”

“You wouldn’t see it! It would be mixed in and baked!”

“Sorry Mello…” We dump out Near’s ingredients and we redo it together. Near smiles maybe he isn’t as distant as I thought. When we finally combine out two bowls we come out with a light brown dough and we start rolling it. We finally cut it into shape and put the cookies in the oven. After a little while the cookies are finished backing and we took them out. “Can I try one Mello?”

“Only One we have to save the rest.” Near takes a bite of a snowmen shaped gingerbread and spits it out. “Too hot?”

“No, these taste really bad.”

“They shouldn’t. we followed the recipe as said!” I tried one of the cookies and spit it out they tasted really sour. “Ewww! Your right these are gross! What the fuck happened to them?” Near looks at the cookies. “We clearly did something wrong.” I start looking over the ingredients and see that the sugar container looks the same as the salt. “Shit! I added salt instead of sugar!” After we made another batch of cookies me and Near decorated them and smiled. I squirt some icing on nears face and licked it off. “I was wrong about you Near. I am sorry I was so mean.”

“It is ok Mello.” Maybe it’s the Christmas joy making everyone get along. Whatever it was I wanted to spend Christmas with my new white cookie.


	3. Gift Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: LawLight (L x Light)  
> Ship and Story Reqested by: Timesquadgirl on AO3  
> Summary: When L, Light, Family and friends decide to have a gift exchange and pick names out of a hat L doesn't quite understand thinking he can pick to buy a gift for whoever he wants and things go quite wrong.

LIGHT’S POV

It was the day before Christmas and my parents were coming over to my house. It hadn’t been long since I moved in with my boyfriend L. Everything had been perfect, and we got engaged last week. Sometimes L was busy with detective work ok he was busy all the time I couldn’t lie to myself. L always found the time for me every day. I loved that about him. L was walking down in a pair of baggy jeans and an oversized white shirt. “L can’t you dress nicer my family is coming over.”

“I think I look quite nice Light-Kun these pants are new.”

“They are too big on you L and the bottom has already ripped a little.” I looked at L as he sat on the Sofa in his normal sitting position. I had become used to the way L sat. It wasn’t normal to most people everyone often stared… “L are you going to change?”

“No.” I sat on the sofa with L and pulled him closer looking at his engagement ring. “You think that your parents will be happy about the engagement?”

“My Mom will be thrilled, and you said Watari would be happy as well. It’s my father I am worried about.”

“As always it isn’t his choice though Light-Kun.”

“Light.”

“Light-Kun.”

“Call me Light around my Dad I don’t want him to think you are weird.”

“It’s far too late Light-Kun your father already finds me quite weird.”

“I don’t want him to think you are weirder then he already thinks you are.”

“You don’t need to be so worried about what your parents think all the time Light-Kun. I am Watari’s adopted son and I don’t worry about what he thinks. You shouldn’t worry either Light-Kun we just got to be ourselves.”

“You are Right L sorry for over reacting again.”

“Quite alright Light-Kun.”

I placed a gift under the Christmas tree and Smiled. We were doing a secret gift exchange and I pulled L’s Name. I wondered who L got for the gift exchange. Part of me worried that L didn’t understand the gift exchange. L may be one of the smartest people in the world this was true in every category except social. Once something became social related L automatically didn’t understand it. I have been able to teach him quite a lot since we started dating. Sometimes though L was still confused though. “Hey L I have to ask you something.”

“What is it Light-Kun?”

“Did you have any difficulties with the shopping for the gift exchange? I mean buying gifts can be hard sometimes especially if you got someone you have no idea how to shop for.”

“I encountered no difficulties during my Christmas shopping. I bought a gift for Light-Kun! I think you will like it very much!”

“You have talked about that all week L. I am talking about when everyone got together and pulled names out of a Christmas hat. Did you have a hard time buying that person a gift.”

“What.”

“What do you mean what?”  
“We had to get a gift for that person? I thought we could choose who ever we wanted so I picked to buy a gift for Light-Kun.”

“L!! This is a disaster! Now somebody isn’t going to get anything!”

“Oh. I am sorry Light-Kun. I have failed at gift giving.”

“L you didn’t fail you just misunderstood This however is still an issue. Ok L we have to break the rules of the gift exchange. Remember back when we picked names out of a hat?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Ok L when you picked out a name whose name did you pick? Mello? Sayu?”

“Light’s father.”

I started panicking. My father wouldn’t understand that L hadn’t understood the gift exchange. My father would think that L just hated him. Why couldn’t L have gotten somebody else?! Literally anybody else would have understood! I mean Mello would have been pretty pissed but he would have understood! I ran and grabbed my coat. “Where are you going?”

“I am going to go get a gift for my father. You stay here and greet the guests when they arrive!”

“Ok Light-Kun.” I left the house in a hurry practically jumping into the car. I felt worried but also like it was my fault that I hadn’t explained the gift exchange to L well enough. My dad had wanted this new case for his glasses. Hopefully the store still had it. I was driving at top speed until I arrived at the store.

I ran inside and walked up to the employee. “Hey, do you guys still have the new glasses cases in stock?” The employee looked at me and she sighed. “A little last minute, aren’t we? I was about to go home.”

“Please! I really need the case! I forgot to get a present for somebody can’t you just show me where the cases are?”

“Fine but don’t take too long.”

I followed the employee to the glasses case area and there is only one case left and it isn’t the case my dad wanted. I felt bad not buying anything after bothering this person, so I bought the case anyway. “Bye have a happy holiday!” I got into the car with the bag in hand. I hope my dad would be ok with these. If not, he would blame L for getting him a crappy gift. I drove back home and placed the gift under the tree. L’s successors were already there and were congratulating L on the engagement. Soon everyone was here, and it was time for the exchange. After most gifts were given it was time for L to give my dad his gift.

L sat the gift next to my dad awkwardly and walked away and sat next to me. My dad opened it and gasped. “This case is just like the one I had back in high school! It brings back so much memories! I love it so much!” Last it was time for me to give my gift to L. We both swapped gifts because L had bought me one too. L opened my gift it was a new case for his laptop. “I love this gift Light-Kun.”

I smiled. I was happy that L liked it. I opened my gift from L and stared to see nothing in the box. L held up a mistletoe and kissed me. “I got Light-Kun the best gift of All.”

“I love you L.”

“I love you too Light-Kun.”  



	4. Birthday shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Mello’s birthday and he has to go Christmas shopping with Matt. In the midst of all their Christmas shopping Mello starts to think that Matt forgot about his birthday. But did he?  
> AU where Mello and Matt don’t die and Mello is celebrating is 26th birthday.

MELLO’S POV

The alarm clock blared as I lay in my bed. Eight o clock it wasn’t too early too late. At least for me it wasn’t. Matt however didn’t like waking up at any time. No matter when he had to get up he would be cranky. Matt shoved his pillow on top of his head in annoyance when he heard the alarm. “Mello shut it off!!” I sighed in slight annoyance and shut it off. “Thanks Mello now I can go back to sleep.”

”You aren’t going back to sleep you lazy asshole! We have to do Christmas shopping this weekend or else we will never get it done! Last weekend you caught a head cold so we didn’t do it.”

”You could have done it without me Mello. We don’t have to go shopping together every single year.”

”It just didn’t feel right without you. You know how I am. I love you too much I don’t ever wanna be apart.” Matt kisses me on the lips and we get up. Matt makes delicious warm coffees with chocolate creamer every morning. I had my coffee from Matt as Matt changed into a warm sweater withbeautiful Christmas writing that said Mello’s lover. I put on my Matt’s lover sweater as we got in the car. Today was busy but the best thing about today was that today was my birthday. I was officially twenty-six years old. I was surprised that Matt hadn’t said anything yet. This is my fourth birthday dating him and my second birthday married to him. I normally got a ‘happy birthday Mello’ or he would ask if I knew what day it was and he would say it was my birthday. Nothing. It was weird. “Hey Mello do you know what day it is?” Finally! That lazy asshole took long enough I was getting worried that he forgot or something. “What day is it babey?”

”Only thirteen more days until Christmas babey! Isn’t that exiting?”

I was disappointed. It would be a clear lie if I said I wasn’t upset at all. We arrived at the mall and Matt looked at a shopping list. And I got a happy birthday text from Near. Even Near remembered and my own husband didn’t! Talk about a let down. “Ok Mello we have quite a few things to get for Christmas today. We need to not take forever because I promised my gaming friends I would see them at five.” His gaming friends from the gaming society tonight? I thought he would take me out! Take me to some crappy fast food place and sing happy birthday! I didn’t prefer fast food but I still loved the thought he put into it.

”Ok Matt.” We walked into the store called world of leather. I looked at some stuff that I wished a certain someone was getting me for my birthday. “Hey Mello what do you want for Christmas? I need some ideas we do have to get each other presents.” I held up a leather jacket and showed Matt.“I really like this jacket Matt.”

“Don’t you own like three leather jackets already Mello?”

“Bold to think I only own three. I own five Matt but I don’t own any studded ones like this. It looks so cool and gives me such a rockstar vibe. I really love it!”

“Cool. See anything else you might want for Christmas? I need a few ideas just Incase something is too expensive or they don’t have your size.” I picked up leather boots with studs on them. “These leather boots are awesome! Can you get me these please?”

”I might. I’m not telling you what I am and aren’t getting you! Christmas is supposed to be a surprise!” I decided I would push him a little bit about my birthday. “Hey Matt are you gonna get me anything that you might give me today?”

”You’re silly Mello Christmas isn’t for thirteen days remember?” I frowned a little. He really had forgotten hadn’t he? Matt and I went our separate ways for Christmas shopping for each other’s gifts and met back at the end. We got in the car and I didn’t talk to Matt. I guess I wasn’t getting a birthday gift from him this year. I saw Matt get on a different route then the route that leads home. “Matt this isn’t the way home. Why are we going this way?”

”A few days ago I ordered some cookies and things for our Christmas party. The bakery called and said the cookies were ready to be picked up. Might as well get them now so we don’t have to come back. We still have to get a tree another day you know.” Matt being efficient? Doing things way ahead? That doesn’t sound like Matt. That doesn’t sound right at all. Me,Matt and Near have Christmas parties every year with the people from SPK at my house. Everyone brings some food so we have a nice dinner. We did agree that Matt would bring the cookies this year but we don’t need them until the 24th. Matt normally forgets his food every single year until an hour before the SPK and Near show up to spend the night. Then Matt is always like ‘Crap I didn’t get it!’

I looked out the window as Matt went into the bakery and came back with a white box. It wasn’t see through but I could smell some type of desert inside of it. We drove to our house and I saw Near outside with Sayu. Near and Sayu lived next door to us and Sayu was making Near put up Christmas lights. Near and Sayu got married recently and this was their first Christmas as a married couple. Near smiled as he saw me.Matt went inside with some stuff as I helped Near with some Christmas lights. Near and Sayu are both short so I often helped them with things like this. “Having a good day Mello?”

“More or less Near.”

” Ok so you are having a bad one.”

”How do you know that Near?”

“Whenever you respond with more or less you are having a bad day. I know you Mello.”

”Ok maybe I’m not having the best day so far but maybe things will get better.”

After me and Near talked for a while I went inside and it was five o clock. Matt told me to get in the car because we forgot his phone at the mall. We arrived at a fancy restaurant. “Matt I thought you said you lost your phone inside the world of leather store.”

”Nope I lied about that. I wanted to surprise you Mello.”

”surprise me?”

”Yeah! You didn’t forget your own birthday did you?” I cried. “Mello don’t cry.”

”I thought you had forgotten Matt.” Matt hugged me tightly. “Oh Mello I could never forget your birthday I love you so much. Did you really think I was getting Christmas cookies so early? Did you really think we only looked in stores you liked together for Christmas shopping?” Everything was starting to make sense now I don’t know why I hadn’t seen it before. “Oh Matt... how could I think you had forgotten? I love you so much.”

”I love you even more Mello.”

”Not true.”

”True.”

We walked inside and were brought to a table. Matt had gotten me the jacket and the boots I had wanted from the store. He also got me a new perfume. After we ate dinner we went home and Sayu came over with Near and we had a birthday cake that said happy birthday Mello on it. The real thing Matt bought at that bakery. After Sayu and Near left Matt and I cuddled on the sofa with hot cocoa eating another piece of cake. “I love you Matt.”

“I love you too Happy birthday Mello.”


	5. Hacking The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Matt X Light  
> Matt and Light have been married a little while and have a Christmas tradition. They always use Matt’s hacking skills and Light’s smarts to figure out witch Stores have the cheapest things and biggest sales. One year during hacking Matt accidentally makes a mistake and five hundred unreturnable mistletoes get delivered to their house.

  
  
LIGHT’S POV  
  
Matt was lazy. This really couldn’t be overstated. He sat at the table with a coffee early in the morning and just stared at me. I used to be Kira. I gave it up for Matt. I can still remember pleading in front of N and his blonde boyfriend named Mello not to give me the death sentence. I remember giving Near my notebook and telling him not to take Matt away. Matt was on the verge of tears at the time Finally,Near glared at me and said. ‘Take care of Matt.’ Then him and Mello walked off with Mikami. Fast forward a few years and everyone is friends now. Matt is a very lazy boyfriend to have. He doesn’t really wanna go out much or do much he mostly likes to sit inside. On the upside Matt is very cuddly we cuddle every night. Matt looked up from his glance and stared at me again. “Hey Light.”  
  
” Hey honey.” Matt smiled and blushed a lot. “I love you.”  
  
”I love you too Matty.”  
  
i sat beside my redheaded boyfriend and looked into his emerald green eyes. So beautiful. It was almost Christmas, and we hadn’t done the last of our shopping. I have been way to busy with work lately and Matt has been casually busy then lazy like always. “ Matt you wanna go shopping today?”  
  
”Na we can do it tomorrow.”  
  
“We need those gifts by tomorrow!”  
  
Matt stares at me for a while. “That much time has gone by?? It sure doesn’t feel like it.” I kissed Matt’s cheek. “That’s because you done nothing but work or be lazy all the time.” As it seemed like Matt was about to say that my statement wasn’t true he thought about it and realized how true it was. “Maybe I am a little lazy.” I laugh “ A little? More like a lot!” I lifted Matt onto my lap and kissed him. Matt kissed back. “I love you Light.”  
  
“ I love you too but what are we going to do about the Christmas shopping?”  
  
” What we do every year Light. Hack the market.” Matt grabbed his computer and started typing some stuff in. “What kinda stuff you wanna buy?” This was the one time Matt wasn’t lazy. Matt liked hacking and took pride in his hacking job. He also liked to be a bit of a show off for me about it. “We can start with the department store they always have good cheep gifts. We probably only need to look there to find something good. I mean they sell clothes, electronics, food anything you can think of.” Matt pulled up a system on his computer that hacked into the nearest target. “Alright we are in and secure. Let’s see what they have in stock.”  
  
I looked with Matt at the things they had. I saw a set of headphones. “What about those Matt?”  
  
“Alright let’s see.” Matt types in some more stuff. “It looks like these are pretty cheep compared to the same product in other targets according to this they are selling 20% more of them since last year. The sonic boom headphones have also not been selling nearly as much this year.”  
  
“Do the sonic booms cost less?”  
  
”No They cost about the same really. They are dollar less but these ones are honestly such better quality. It also says here under employees notes that they plan to order fifty more of these to re stock. However the re stock may not happen until after Christmas. They only have five left in stock when a week ago they ordered a hundred. These are selling extremely fast.”  
  
”Alright Matt.”  
  
”What else do you wanna look at?”  
  
”Prehaps a laptop.”  
  
”Ok Light got it.” Matt types some more stuff into his computer. Matt pulls up the laptops. “The nearest targets are sold out of the newest Mac book air in stores, but they do have a Mac down from it. Macs are selling fast this year.” Matt goes to the main section and accidentally clicks on something. “What is happening Matt?”  
  
”I don’t know Light it never did this before.” Matt’s computer said excepted on the screen and asked him to put in our address to continue. “Has it ever asked for an address before?”  
  
“It has a few times. I’m pretty sure it wants to know our location, so I can hack other stores nearby”  
  
“Ok put in the address then. I think we are done for now.”  
  
“Ok Light.” Matt puts in our adress, so we can use it later and I go to shop. When I come back I see two guys unloading a big box from a truck and drop it off at our house. I take the box inside. Maybe Matt ordered something. I know I didn’t. “Matt did you buy something online?”  
  
”No, I didn’t why are you asking?”  
  
”Something came.” Matt frowns. “Did you order anything Light?”  
  
”No, I didn’t.”  
  
”Open it carefully it could be dangerous.” Matt carefully opens the box and tons of mistletoes spill out onto the floor. “What the hell is this Light??”  
  
“I have no idea.”  
  
”maybe they brought these to the wrong address. Somebody probably wanted them.” Matt looks for an address on the box and the address is ours. It says from target. I have a feeling about what happened. “Hey Matt you know earlier when we were hacking target and you accidentally clicked something and it asked for our address?”  
  
”Yeah why?”  
  
”I think we accidentally ordered these.”  
  
”What are we supposed to do with them now though Light?”  
  
”Well we can simply return them for our money back we don’t need five hundred mistletoes but we could use a hundred dollars.”  
  
”How do you know how much we spent on them?”  
  
”It says so on the box. Look for a return label.” Me and matt search the box and all over the floor for a return label and don’t find one. Then Matt hands me a slip that says the mistletoes can’t be returned. “What are we supposed to do with these?!” Matt holds one up and kisses me. We fall into the pile of mistletoes on the floor and Matt laughs. “I’m glad we can’t send these back I like them.” I smile and kiss Matt again. “I love you.”  
  
”I love you even more Light.”


End file.
